Harry Potter und?
by Joey19888
Summary: Der Titel folgt noch. Nähere Details in der Einleitung.
1. Einleitung

Sooo, diese Story ist die Version des siebten Bandes von einer Freundin (Vivi; Post an sie wird dann durch mich weitergeleitet xP) und mir. Die FF soll hier schonmal einen Testlauf starten, also nicht beschweren wegen dem fehlendem Titel - Wir warten ab, bis uns was einfällt, das es wert ist, diese FF zu benennen ;) Soviel dazu. Hier noch ein paar Details...

Rating: M, da detailierte Gewaltszenen

Pairing: Vorerst nur HP/HG geplant.

Genre: Wie angegeben hauptsächlich Action/Adventure/Romance, aber eigentlich von noch ein paar anderen Dingen ein bisschen


	2. Chapter 1: Nächtliche Gespräche

Es war warm – nicht heiß, aber warm in einer Straße namens Little Whinning, irgendwo Nahe Surrey. Der Abend war bereits eingetreten, doch außer der leichten Wärme, die sich durch die Straße zog, hatte sich auch ein leichter Schleier um die Häuser gelegt. Nebel – Nebel, der schon seit einigen Tagen die Einwohner des Ligusterwegs laut hat aufstöhnen lassen, sobald sie eben diesen erblickten. Nebel, der jeden Abend und jeden Morgen des Sommers kalt und trostlos wirken lies. Fast hatten sich die Menschen an den Nebel gewöhnt – war es nicht genauso schon letztes Jahr gewesen, und waren sie der Meinung, dass alles was im Fernsehen gesagt wurde, schließlich auch stimmen musste. Auch wenn sie es sich nur einbildeten, um eine plausible Erklärung für die merkwürdigen Umstände zu haben. Doch eine Person im Ligusterweg wusste den richtigen Grund für diesen dichten, grauen Nebel: ein, nunmehr, junger Mann von 17 Jahren namens Harry Potter, wohnhaft im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, stand mitten in seinem Zimmer, und fuhr sich durch sein nicht zu bändigendes, schwarzes Haar.

Er wusste, dass dieser Nebel von den freilaufenden Dementoren stammte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich. Es war nicht von Bedeutung, jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Es gab viel wichtigere Dinge, an die er dachte, und um die er sich Sorgen machte. Da war der Tod seines Mentors Dumbledore - Dumbledore, welcher ihn zu seiner zweitgrößten Sorge brachte - den Seelensplittern von Voldemort, die in irgendwelchen Gegenständen steckten, die er vernichten musste, um Voldemort besiegen zu können. Drei waren zerstört. Über drei weitere wusste er Bescheid, hatte aber bei zwei von ihnen aber keinen Schimmer, wo er die auftreiben sollte. Der sechste Horcrux war warscheinlich Voldemort's Schlange, oder etwas, von dessen Existenz er gar nicht wusste. Der letzte Teil war Voldemort selbst. Dann waren da seine besten Freunde - Ron und Hermine, die ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren immer fremder wurden. Und Ginny, mit der er im letzten Jahr zusammenkam, um kurze Zeit später Schluß zu machen. Aus Angst, Voldemort würde von ihr erfahren und sie nutzen, um Harry zu erpressen. Er wusste, dass er seine Freunde brauchte, um Voldemort zu besiegen, aber er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass wieder jemand für ihn sterben musste. Verdammte Zwickmühle.

Zum hundertsten Mal ließ er seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen, ob er auch wirklich alles eingepackt hatte. Vor einer knappen Stunde wurde er 17. Die typische Geburtstagspost von Ron, Hermine und allen anderen war noch nicht eingetroffen, und Harry fragte sich, ob sie es jemals tun würde. Ihm konnte es egal sein, morgen würde ihn jemand abholen und zum Fuchsbau bringen. Ihn für immer aus dem Ligusterweg holen. Für immer weg von seinem Onkel, seiner Tante und seinem Cousin, für die er nur Abschaum war, der sich um die Hausarbeit kümmerte. Bis zu seinem elftem Geburtstag hatten sie ihm vorenthalten, dass er ein Zauberer war, dass seine Eltern umgebracht wurden und nicht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen... Und sie hätten es ihm sein Leben lang vorenthalten, wenn Dumbledore persönlich sich nicht drum gekümmert hätte, dass er es erfährt und Hagrid damals losschickte, um Harry abzuholen. In Zeiten wie diesen wünschte er sich jedoch, Hagrid wäre nie gekommen und er hätte nie von der Zaubererwelt erfahren.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde saß er auf seinem Bett, starrte die Wand an und ging seinen Gedanken nach. An schlafen war nicht zu denken, er war mehr als wach. Um wenigstens irgendwas zu tun, schlich er sich runter in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Er schaltete die Arbeitsplattenbeleuchtung ein, lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank und sah aus dem Fenster. Das Fenster, dass ihm so vertraut war wie die ganze peinlich saubere Küche und überhaupt das ganze Haus. Jetzt wurde ihm langsam bewusst, dass er den Ligusterweg wohl doch auf eine gewisse Art vermissen würde. Er nippte an seinem Glas und hielt plötzlich inne... Da waren Schritte auf der Treppe. Er griff reflexartig zu seinem Zauberstab, doch es war nur seine Tante Petunia, die Sekunden später in der Küche stand. 'Fuck, jetzt gibt's Ärger wegen diesem dämlichen Glas Wasser,' dachte er und wartete die Explosion seiner Tante ab. Doch diese sah ihn nur verschlafen an. Dann öffnete sie den Mund, und dieser bildete die Worte, die er jetzt am wenigsten erwartet hätte. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry...," sagte sie leise, aber verständlich.

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht hätte ihn nicht weniger aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und nickte. "Danke," murmelte er und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Seine Tante sprach weiter. "Du bist in deiner Welt jetzt volljährig... Du wirst bald ausziehen, oder?" Harry wandte den Blick weiterhin von ihr ab. "Morgen, um genau zu sein," antwortete er. Dann sah er sie an. "Ist die Vorfreude etwa der Grund, dass du dich nach Jahren mal wieder an meinen Geburtstag erinnerst? Danke, ich kann auf deine Glückwünsche verzichten. Ich hab jahrelang gelernt, ohne eure Aufmerksamkeit auszukommen, und jetzt kann ichs dabei auch lassen. Also keine Angst, morgen werde ich abgeholt und wir sehen uns nie wieder..." Er klang überzeugend gleichgültig, und genau das wollte er auch. Sollte seine liebe Tante jetzt sentimental werden? "Was ist mit diesem Lord Volt... Volda... Voldemort? Er ist immernoch hinter dir her, oder?" Scheinbar waren seine Worte an ihr abgeprallt. Harry schnaubte. "Er war hinter mir her, aber das Blatt hat sich gewendet... Jetzt bin ich hinter ihm her." Er konnte sich jetzt tausend angenehmere Dinge vorstellen, als weiter darauf einzugehen und seiner Tante von den Horcruxes zu erzählen. Ihr von Cedric, Sirius und Dumbledore zu erzählen. Doch seine Zunge arbeitete weiter, und das nächste, was er aussprach, schien nicht von ihm, sondern von jemandem, der sich ihm bemächtigt hatte zu kommen. "Warum hasst ihr mich, Petunia?" Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen. Seine Tante schien überrumpelt und starrte ihn, wie es ihm vorkam, minutenlang an, bevor sie langsam antwortete. "Wir hassen... Ich hasse dich nicht, Harry. Aber hab ich eine Wahl? Ich habe den scheinbar anständigsten Mann der Welt geheiratet und teile mit ihm das anständigste Leben der Welt... Wer könnte mir das bieten, was er mir bieten kann? Ich musste mich fügen und dich genauso gleichgültig behandeln, wie er es tat..." Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Soso. Und damit dein anständiger Mann auch nicht das Weite sucht, bezeichnest du meine Mutter... Deine Schwester, die tot ist... Ermordert wurde, jahrelang als Abschaum, Missgeburt und abartig? Kann der anständige Vernon mit seinem Geld auch dein Gewissen von dir fernhalten?" Harry spürte sein Blut mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seine Adern rauschen. Trotzdem hielt er seine Stimme ruhig, um niemanden zu wecken. Denn dieses Gespräch war auch durchaus interessant.

Wieder starrte Petunia ihn nur an, als würde er ihr ein Messer an die Kehle halten. Dann tat sie etwas, dass ihrem ganzen Verhalten die Krone aufsetzte - Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, und weinte. Harry konnte nur mit Mühe verstehen, was sie sich als nächstes zusammenstotterte. "N-Nein, kann er... nicht... Ich bin auch nur ein M-Mensch... Ich habe so oft um sie getrauert... Mir so oft gewünscht, ich könnte dich ohne Konsequenzen zu tragen wie ein eigenes Kind aufziehen... Aber weinen musste ich heimlich, und Vernon hat mir verboten, dich auch nur annähernd liebevoll zu behandeln... Weil er einer dieser gottverdammten Schw... Warte... Squibs ist!" PENG! Harry's Gedanken rasten wie ein verrückt gewordenes Karussel. Tante Petunia trauerte um seine Mutter und wünschte sich nichts mehr als ihm Mutterliebe entgegenzubringen, und Onkel Vernon war ein Squib. Das konnte alles nicht sein... Gleich würde er wach werden, zum Frühstück runtergehen, und die Dursleys würde alle drei am Tisch sitzen und weder ihn, noch die Tatsache, dass er Geburtstag hat, beachten. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Erinnerungsfetzen hoch, der Jahre alt war, doch jetzt schien es, als wäre es gestern gewesen... Als Hagrid ihn abholte und die Dursleys anschrie, stammelte Vernon etwas, dass wie "Mimblewimble" klang... Er hatte schon Minuten später nicht mehr dran gedacht, und hatte auch nicht dran gedacht, als er lernte, dass "Mimblewimble" ein Zauber ist, der kleinere Gegner von ihm fernhält... Doch jetzt schoß es ihm wie eine Gewehrkugel wieder in den Kopf und ergab Sinn. Zudem konnte Vernon nur ein Squib sein, wenn er glaubte, mit "Mimblewimble" Hagrid von sich fernhalten zu können, wenn er gar nicht zaubern konnte...

Es schien unmöglich, doch gleichzeitig erschreckend logisch. Plötzlich schien vieles einen Sinn zu haben.

„Das war also der Grund, weshalb ihr beide mich immer so schrecklich behandelt habt? Weil Vernon neidisch auf mich war, weil ich zaubern konnte, und er nicht?" fragte Harry. Mit jedem Wort, das ihm über die Lippen kam, war seine Stimme wütender geworden, jedoch immer noch darauf bedacht, nicht zu laut zu werden. Seine Tante blickte auf. Tränen liefen immer noch unaufhaltsam ihr Gesicht hinunter, doch sie sah Harry mit so einem Ernst in den Augen an, dass es einem fast Angst machen könnte.

„Ja..."

Stille.

Stille, in der Harrys Gedanken verrückt spielten, und sämtliche Ereignisse, an die sich Harry erinnern konnte, und die auch nur in entferntester Weise mit Magie oder Vernons Gewaltausbrüchen zu tun hatten, spielten sich noch einmal vor seinem innersten Auge ab.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so wie es Harry schien, hatten sich seine Gedanken wieder gesammelt, und er sah seine Tante, die ihm nun merkwürdiger Weise ganz anders erschien, gerade heraus an.

„Ich hab Onkel Vernon schon immer verabscheut" fing Harry an, „aber jetzt, da ich weiß, wie alles wirklich ist, finde ich ihn noch abstoßender."

Scheinbar geschockt, sah Petunia ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie kann man nur so neidisch sein, dass es einem sogar egal ist, was das für Resultate für andere Menschen haben könnte? Nur weil ich zaubern konnte, und Vernon es nicht ertragen konnte, jemanden in seinem Haus zu haben, der sich mehr verteidigen kann als er selbst, musste er mich Jahre lang in den Wahnsinn treiben, und so unmöglich zu mir sein...wie kann man nur so sein..."

Nach ein Paar Sekunden, in denen seine Tante scheinbar versuchte, das von ihm gesagte zu verarbeiten, kam sie mit kleinen Schritten zögerlich auf Harry zu, und dann tat sie etwas, was ihm die Luft kurz zu dick zum atmen machte.

Seine Tante umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber was hätte i-ich schwächliche F-Frau schon groß gegen ihn ausrichten können? Ich wünschte, ich hä-hätte etwas gemacht, doch i-ich traute mich nicht... Es tut Leid, es tut mir so L-Leid Harry!" brachte sie unter Tränen noch stotternd hervor. Zwei Minuten lang stand Harry einfach nur da, von seiner solange Jahre lang verhassten Tante umarmend.

Doch dann, er hätte selber nie damit gerechnet, tat er es ihr gleich, und tröstete sie. Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas, was er noch nie gespürt hatte, Sirius ausgenommen: Familienliebe.

Noch eine Weile standen sie so voreinander, bis sich Petunia einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte.

Harrys Blick wanderte zur Küchenuhr. Es war bereits Viertel nach Zwei Uhr Morgens.

Vorsichtig löste sich Harry von Tante Petunia, die sich kurz räusperte.

„Ich... denke, wir sollten uns wieder schlafen legen, bevor Onkel Vernon noch bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihm liege..." sagte sie.

Harry nickte kurz, und folgte ihr danach nach oben, bedacht darauf, möglichst wenig Geräusche zu machen.


	3. Chapter 2: Back to the Burrow

Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat, aber Vivi und ich hatten mit anderen kreativen Werken zu tun (Ich verweise nochmals auf "sie oder Sie?" ). Danke auch für die ersten Reviews, die ich natürlichnoch teilweise kommentieren möchte.

Hermine Potter: Danke, hatte nicht dran gedacht und habs geändert

Jolinar89: Müsste, ja, aber darauf beziehen sich ja schon genug Storys, ein bisschen was anderes muss auch mal her ;)

Alle anderen: Danke für die Blumen

Mit dem Vormittag wurde der dichte Nebel, der sich über Nacht angesammelt hatte, wieder schwächer, und der Ligusterweg war in Sonnenlicht getaucht. Ein Sonnenstrahl bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ein Fenster im ersten Stock des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4, und hatte wenige Minuten später sein Ziel erreicht: Harry blinzelte und war mit einem Mal wach. 'So ein verrückter Traum...' Dachte er, und mit jeder Sekunde, die er wacher wurde, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es kein Traum war, was sich letzte Nacht in der Küche abgespielt hatte. Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf. Bis vier Uhr morgens lag er auf dem Bett, dachte über das Geschehene nach und fiel dann doch noch in einen unruhigen, aber traumlosen Schlaf. Etwas stieß gegen seine Fensterscheibe, und Harry öffnete es fast reflexartig. Ein brauner Waldkauz mit einem Brief im Schnabel flog herin, ließ den Brief auf sein Bett fallen, wendete, und flog gleich wieder davon. Geburtstagspost hatte sich nach wie vor nicht angesammelt. Harry nahm den Brief, riss ihn auf und angelte das Pergamentblatt im Inneren heraus. Es war ein Hogwartsbrief... Und er war nicht wie üblich förmlich, sondern recht persönlich gestaltet.

_Lieber Harry,_

_nach reiflicher Überlegung haben ich und das Lehrerkollegium beschlossen, die Schule am laufen zu halten._

_Mehrere Eltern haben bereits bestätigt, dass sie ihre Kinder gerne wieder nach Hogwarts schicken, um dem Treiben_

_Voldemorts zu trotzen. So bitte ich auch dich, zurückzukommen. Ich weiß, dass die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres_

_schwer für dich sind, und es geht niemandem hier anders. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir erzählst, wo du mit Albus_

_warst, als Hogwarts angegriffen wurde, doch ich erwarte, dass es dich nicht dazu bringt, eine Dummheit zu begehen_

_und dich abzukapseln. Wenn du Voldemort schlagen willst, ist der erste Schritt, ihm zu trotzen. Das tust du, indem_

_du dich nicht in seine Arme wirfst, sondern dein Leben weiterlebst, mit deiner schulischen Ausbildung, und mit deinen Freunden._

_Ich weiß, dass es mehrere Sachen gibt, die dich gebrochen haben, und ich weiß, dass bloße Worte dich nicht trösten können._

_Doch wann immer du ein offenes Ohr benötigst, vertrau dich mir an. Wir stehen alle auf deiner Seite._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Langsam senkte Harry die Hände, den Brief noch in den Händen haltend. Er hatte schon überlegt, wie es weitergehen sollte. Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er überhaupt noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte... oder wollte. Es war so viel passiert. Die ganzen Jahre lang. Aber besonders die letzteren. Er hatte noch keine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen. Harry wusste, dass er sich entscheiden musste, und dass er nicht mehr all zu lang Zeit dazu hatte. Sicher hatte McGonagall irgendwo Recht, bei dem was sie geschrieben hatte, aber sollte er auf sie hören, oder lieber dem ganzen so schnell wie möglich ein Ende setzen? Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, segelte eine zweite Eule durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster, ließ einen Brief auf seinen Schoß fallen und rauschte wieder davon. Harry erkannte direkt Ron's Schrift, öffnete den Brief und zog den Brief - der eigentlich nur aus einer Notiz bestand - aus dem Umschlag.

_Harry,_

_Dad und ich holen dich um 12 mittags ab. Pack schonmal deine Sachen zusammen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Ron_

Harry machte sich nicht viel daraus, dass dieser Geburtstagsgruß eher flüchtig war, knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. Seine Sachen waren gepackt, und er sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach elf. Harry beschloss, seine Sachen in die Diele zu stellen und in der Küche zu warten. Unten angekommen, saßen nur seine Tante und Dudley am Tisch - Onkel Vernon war am Morgen zu einer Geschäftsreise aufgebrochen. Harry war froh drum, so musste er sich keinen blöden Kommentar zu seinem Auszug anhören. Dudley, ganz sein Vater, schaufelte Müsli in sich rein und beachtete ihn gar nicht. Tante Petunia lächelte ihm gezwungen zu. Der Kummer, den sie Harry noch vor wenigen Stunde offenbart hatte, stand ihr wieder in den Augen, als sie ihn sah. Er räusperte sich. "Also... Ich werde um zwölf abgeholt. Ron's Vater kommt vorbei." Petunia nickte und sah aus dem Fenster, und Harry meinte zu bemerken, dass sich ein feuchtes Netz auf ihre Augen legte. Dudley's Gesicht war eine Mischung aus heller Freude und Entsetzen - ersteres, weil Harry endlich weg war, letzteres, weil wieder ein Zauberer zu ihnen kommen würde... Harry beobachtete diesen Kampf der Gesichtsausdrücke belustigt, und machte sich ebenfalls eine Schale Müsli zurecht.

Die Zeit schien kaum zu vergehen. Es war nun viertel vor zwölf. Dudley hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht - vermutlich aus Angst, Harry würde ihn zum Abschied in eine Schnecke verwandeln, und er war mit Petunia alleine. Seine Tante brach schließlich die Stille. "Kommst du denn auch zurecht? Wenn du etwas benötigst, lass es mich wissen..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Eltern haben mir ein Vermögen vererbt... Danke, ich brauche nichts." Petunia nickte stumm, keine Miene verzog sich, als er erwähnte, dass er reich war. Harry spürte nun auch einen Kloß im Hals, je näher der Abschied rückte... Zehn vor zwölf... Sechs vor zwölf... Harry erhob sich langsam, und Petunia tat es ihm Sekunden später gleich, und sie traten in die Diele. Es wurde zwölf, und Harry vernahm, wie zweimal ein Krachen vor der Haustür ertönte. "Sie sind da," sagte er. Petunia nickte. Es schellte, und Harry öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm standen Arthur Weasley und Ron. Mr. Weasley sah aus, als hätte er seit Wochen keinen Schlaf mehr gehabt und wäre nur von Wasser und Brot ernährt worden. Von diesem Anblick leicht irritiert blickte Harry nun hinüber zu Ron, der noch größer geworden war, als Harry ihn Erinnerung hatte. Ihm schien es jedoch um längen besser zu gehen, als seinem Vater.

„Na, alter, wie geht's dir?" fragte Ron recht schroff, und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Irgendwie konnte er seine Augen nicht von Mr. Weasley lassen. Er versuchte es, doch der Anblick der ihm geboten wurde, erschütterte und überraschte ihn zutiefst. Er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von Ron gelöst, und wurde nun von Mr. Weasley begrüßt, der ihm die Hand entgegen streckte.

Seine Hand war kalt, und nach nur kurzer Zeit ließ er Harrys Hand auch wieder los. „Hallo Harry. Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Ich nehme an, du hast deine Sachen schon gepackt?" fragte er Harry.

Harry nickte, und schob die Koffer, die sich noch in der Diele befanden, nach draußen. „Gut. Dann können wir also sofort los?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte noch einmal. „Und wie kommen wir zum Fuchsbau?" fragte Harry. „Naja, du bist ja leider noch nicht ganz 17, aber wir machen ein Seit – an – Seit apparieren. Geht am schnellsten." Sagte Ron.

Harry hatte nach wie vor nicht viel für das Apparieren über, aber scheinbar hatte er im Moment keine andere Wahl. Er drehte sich noch einmal um zu Tante Petunia, die im Rahmen der Küchentür stand. Sie nickte ihm bloß noch einmal zu. "Ich... Schreib dir," murmelte er, und schloß die Haustür von außen. Er warf noch einen letzen Blick auf das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war - dann berührte er Ron's Schulter, und ihn überkam das Gefühl, durch einen Gartenschlauch gepresst zu werden. Kaum dass es einsetzte, hörte es wieder auf und sie standen im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Jedoch schien der Garten doppelt so groß zu sein als sonst, und deutlich gepflegter. Der notdürftige Bretterzaun war dichten, hohen Hecken gewichen, das im Sommer von der Sonne verdorrte Gras war leuchtend grün. Überall verteilt standen lange Tische mit Stühlen drumherum, und an einer Seite des Gartens stand ein Pavillon, in dessen Mitte sich eine Art Altar befand. Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur waren im vollen Gange. Bevor Harry sich weiter umsehen konnte, warf sich ihm jemand an den Hals und drohte, ihn zu erdrücken. "Alles Gute, Harry," sagte Hermine's Stimme unmittelbar neben seinem Ohr. Ihr Haar kitzelte in seiner Nase, und er löste sich lächelnd von ihr. "Danke. Scheinbar ist es bald so weit mit der Hochzeit?" Ron, der wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war, nickte. "Morgen Abend. Wird ganz schön voll, sogar Scrimgeour persönlich will vorbeischauen.." Harry schnaubte und schwor sich, dem neuen Minister fernzubleiben. "Was habt ihr so getrieben?" Fragte Harry und blickte von Ron zu Hermine. Diese schauten daraufhin etwas betreten in verschiedene Richtungen. "Nichts... Nichts bestimmtes," sagte Ron. "Ja, nicht der Rede wert," ergänzte Hermine etwas säuerlich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte an das letzte Schuljahr, in dem Ron und Hermine sich doch etwas näher gekommen waren, was die Szene zwischen ihnen bei Dumbledore's Beerdigugn bestätigte. Lief doch etwas schief? Er nahm sich vor, sie später unter vier Augen drauf anzusprechen. "Dann ist ja gut," erwiederte er, und Stille trat ein. Doch diese wurde unterbrochen. "Hallo, Harry," kam es von hinten. Er drehte sich um, und blickte in die braunen Augen von Ginny, die ihn unsicher musterten.


	4. Chapter 3: Trennungen

Harry spürte, wie es in seinem Hals enger wurde, während Ginny ihn auf eine Reaktion wartend anstarrte. "Ähm... Ich glaub, Pig muss noch gefüttert werden," murmelte Ron und verzog sich in Richtung Haus. Hermine nickte. "Stimmt, ich schau mal, wo Krummbein steckt..." Auch sie verschwand, und Harry bleib mit Ginny zurück. "Hi," brachte er nur hervor. Es folgte eine peinliche Stille, in der beide in unterschiedliche Richtungen schauten. Ginny brach sie schließlich. "Hast du nochmal... Über uns... Nachgedacht?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. Harry glaubte nun, einen Quaffel im Hals stecken zu haben, und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Es geht vorerst einfach nicht.. Du weißt, wieviele Leute schon wegen mir sterben mussten.. Auch wenn du meinst, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn Voldemort dich kriegt, um mich zu erpressen... Ich könnte es nicht mehr ertragen..." Harry war sich bewusst, dass er ihr das zum zweiten Mal erzählte, aber was sollte er sonst sagen? Ginny sah nachdenklich aus und nickte dann. "Ich denke, du hast Recht... Und vielleicht wär es besser... Wenn wir das Ganze komplett vergessen, bis es vorbei ist. Es kann noch Jahre dauern, bis Voldemort besiegt wird. Sollen wir so lange warten?" Harry schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Klar, er hatte gehört, dass man locker Jahre warten kann, wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, aber Ginny... Ginny schien eine Beziehung zu brauchen wie die Luft zum atmen. Und die konnte er ihr auf unvorhersehbare Zeit nicht geben. Jetzt schob der Quaffel sich langsam in seinem Hals hör, und er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen hochkamen. "Entschuldige mich," sagte er mit zitternde Stimme und eilte ebenfalls ins Haus. Ginny sah ihm nach, seufzte schließlich ud verließ den Garten, um einen stillen Platz aufzusuchen.

Harry rannte beinahe in Hermine, die soeben ihr Zimmer verließ. Sie blieben voreinander stehen und sahen sich an. "Und... Oh... Lief nicht gut, oder?" Harry, dem nun zwei Tränen die Wange runterkullerten, schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte. Hermine kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Er erwiederte die Umarmung und spürte, dass es gerade das war, was er brauchte - Trost. Er legte sein Gesicht auf ihre Schulter und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. "Wieso kann ich nicht einmal was vom Leben haben? Warum muss Voldemort mir alles kaputtmachen? Womit hab ich das verdient?" Er hob den Kopf und sah Hermine an, die ihren gewohnt nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Sie sah jetzt, sechs Jahre nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, soviel erwachsener aus. Ihre Haare waren nur noch wellig, kein ungezähmtes Gewirr mehr. Die Falten, die sich auf ihre Stirn legten, wenn sie überlegte, wirkten ernster. Und doch war es der gleiche Blick, die gleiche Haltung, welche die Elfjährige Hermine einst hatte. Aber scheinbar gehörte Hermine jetzt zu Ron, und sein Herz zog sich leicht zusammen, als er daran dachte. Er beschloss jedoch, dass es daran lag, dass er Angst um die alte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war. Schließlich riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Komm, gehen wir etwas spazieren," sagte sie.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie an einem Teich, der gut zehn Minuten vom Fuchsbau entfernt lag. Harry warf im Sekundentakt immer wieder kleine Steine ins Wasser, bis ihm noch etwas einfiel. "Sag mal... Was ist nun mit dir und Ron? Ich meine, eure Reaktionen vorhin..." Hermine seufzte und sagte erstmal nichts. Schließlich öffnete sich ihr Mund. "Wir haben nach Dumbledore's Beerdigung viel über uns nachgedacht. Naja, und dann hat sich etwas mehr ergeben, bevor du herkamst... Aber Ron muss einfach noch so viel lernen in einer Beziehung. Er denkt, es geht bloß darum, sich ständig gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken... Als ich ihn drauf angesprochen hab, war er beleidigt... Und naja, da haben wir gemerkt, dass wir wohl doch zu unterschiedlich sind..." Harry nickte langsam. "Verstehe. Und nun ist das Eis zwischen euch wohl wieder gefroren..." Hermine nickte traurig. "Scheinbar ist es uns beiden nicht vergönnt, glücklich zu werden," seufzte sie. Im nächsten Moment biss sie sich jedoch auf die Unterlippe, als hätte sie etwas falsches gesagt. Die restliche Zeit starrten beide wortlos auf den Teich, und nach kurzer Zeit begann Harry wieder damit, Steine hineinzuwerfen.

Harry fühlte sich durch das Gespräch mit Hermine wieder etwas besser, aber scheinbar sah er immernoch recht geknickt aus, denn Ron sah ihn direkt nachdenklich an, als er das gemeinsame Zimmer betrat. "Nichts mehr?" Fragte er nur. Harry nickte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet. Ron sprach weiter. "Naja, das letzte Jahr war wohl nicht so die Zeit für Beziehungen... Ich und Hermine..." Harry unterbrach ihn. "Ich weiß schon. Hab grad mit ihr geredet." "Oh." Beide gingen eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach, bis Ron wieder sprach. "Was willst du nun eigentlich wegen diesen Horcruxes machen? Ich meine, wo willst du danach suchen? So klein ist diese Welt nichtmal..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich halte es für sinnvoll, erstmal wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Vielleicht gibts da Hinweise... Ich meine, Voldemort hat Hogwarts genau wie ich als sein Zuhause gesehen. Warum sollte ich da nicht fündig werden?" Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. "Jaah, gut möglich... Welche Horcruxe sind nochmal über?" Harry seufzte und zählte es zum hundertsten Mal auf. "Der Kelch, eventuell das Medaillon, Voldemort's Schlange, etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw, und Voldemort selbst. Das Schlangenvieh dürfte recht einfach sein, aber die anderen Sachen... Das ist es ja, wenn ich bloß wüsste, ob das Medaillon zerstört ist..." Bei dem Wort 'Medaillon' versuchte irgendeine flüchtige Erinnerung in ihm auszubrechen, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, und auch die nächste Zeit sollte Harry sich nicht dran erinnern, dass das Medaillon sich vor zwei Jahren bereits vor seiner Nase befand.

Am nächsten Morgen, dem Tag der Hochzeit, war Harry überraschend früh wach - Dem tiefblauen Himmel nach zu schließen, war es noch keine fünf Uhr. Er wollte jedoch nicht wieder einschlafen. Leise, um Ron nicht zu wecken, huschte er in seine Anziehsachen und schlich sich durch das Treppenhaus in den Garten. Er lehnte sich an einen Baum und blickte in den Himmel. Die Sterne strahlten noch in Massen, und Harry erkannte das Sternbild Sirius. Beim Gedanken an seinen Paten seufzte er. Sirius hätte sicher wieder haufenweise Ratschläge parat... Sirius würde ihm zustimmen, dass Hermine außerordentlich hübsch und nett ist... Erschrocken bemerkte er, was er soeben gedacht hatte. Wo kam das her? Er durfte es nicht nochmal denken... Und selbst wenn... Für Hermine galten die gleichen Spielregeln wie für Ginny. Kein toter Voldemort, keine emotionale Bindung. Schnell schlug er sich diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Er sah wieder in die Sterne, während zwei Stockwerke höher Hermine verwirrt aus dem Schlaf schreckte, weil sie im Traum eine verschwommene Person geküsst hatte, die Harry erschreckend ähnlich sah.


	5. Chapter 4: Hochzeitsfreuden?

Gegen Mittag wurde es langsam immer voller. Neben einigen Ordensmitgliedern waren zahlreiche Verwandte der Weasley's eingetroffen, die Harry nicht kannte. Eine stattliche, stark geschminkte Frau, bei der es sich wohl um Tante Muriel handelte, umarmte und küsste Ron so stürmisch, dass dieser aussah, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken. Auch Tonks und Remus waren da. Bei Tonks musste Harry zweimal hinschauen - heute hatte sie welliges, dunkelblondes Haar, welches ihr über die Schultern fiel und hatte ihren üblichen Schmuddellook gegen ein bodenlanges, marineblaues Kleid eingetauscht. Auch Bill lief Harry über den Weg. Die Hälfte seines Gesichtes war vernarbt, doch auf irgendeine Art schien ihn das nicht zu entstellen. Das lag wohl daran, dass er sich nichts davon anmerken ließ und aufgrund der Feierlichkeit über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Fleur war nirgendwo zu sehen - scheinbar wurde sie von ihrer Mutter und Mrs Weasley in Beschlag genommen. Auch Ginny und Hermine konnte er nirgendwo ausmachen. Ron, der ein schlichtes weisses Hemd mit einer dunkelblauen Krawatte trug, streifte aufgeregt durch das ganze Haus. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre nicht nur die Hochzeit der Grund - die meiste Zeit schlich er im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin rum, als würde er auf jemanden warten. Sogar Minerva McGonagall war anwesend. Sie trug ein elegantes, dunkelgrünes Kleid, und trug ihr trotz ihres Alters noch nicht ergrauendes Haar offen. Harry erkannte heute in ihr die schöne Frau, die sie mal gewesen sein musste. Doch über die Hochzeitsgesellschaft legte sich auch ein Schatten - der Tod Dumbledore's ließ niemanden unbewegt, und Harry traf auf dutzende nachdenkliche Gesichter.

Ab Nachmittag sammelte sich alles im Garten, und nun hatte Harry auch Ron aus den Augen verloren. Jedoch war ihm nicht allzu langweilig, er traf auf Fred und George, die heute teure Festumhänge trugen, und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über die neusten - und finanziell sehr positiven - Entwicklungen ihres Geschäfts. Die Zeremonie rückte näher, udn ein sehr nervös wirkender Bill eilte durch den ganzen Garten, um mit jedem noch ein Wörtchen zu wechseln. Mittlerweile hatte Mrs Weasley sich auch wieder unter die Gäste gemischt, nicht minder aufgeregt. Dann bemerkte Harry etwas, das einen entgültigen Schlußstrich zu ziehen schien. Ginny saß bereits vor dem Pavillon in den ersten Reihen - neben ihr saß Dean Thomas, der ihre Hand hielt. Sie sah ihn, und winkte ihm etwas verunsichert zu. Dean wandte sich ebenfalls um, aber mehr als ein triumphierendes Grinsen schien er nicht für ihn übrig zu haben. Harry winkte zurück. Das Monster, das letztes Jahr immer, wenn er Dean zusammen mit Ginny sah, in ihm gewütet hatte, schien nur noch ein paar mal lustlos mit den Beinen aufzustampfen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Beziehung mit Ginny ohnehin nicht lange währte - jedenfalls schien er über Nacht alles besser verarbeitet zu haben. Harry traf noch weitere Bekannte, die ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelten, und schließlich brach der Abend an.

Harry setzte sich zu Remus in eine der mittleren Reihen - Ron und Hermine schienen immer noch in der Menge verschollen. Bill wartete am Altar auf seine baldige Frau. Der Pfarrer war ein etwas untersetzter, unrasierter Mann mit dichtem Haar. Dann ging es los. Eine kleine Kapelle im hinteren Bereich des Gartens begann zu spielen, und begleitet von einem Feuerwerk stolzierte Fleur am Arm ihres Vaters zwischen den Stuhlreihen Richtung Altar. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, und die Luft war erfüllt von "Oh"s und "Ah"s. Sie trug ein langes, goldenes Kleid, welches blendend funkelte, und ihr Haar war hochgesteckt und verbreitete einen unirdischen Glanz. Nie zuvor war deutlicher erkennbar, dass sie von einer Veela abstammte. Ginny und Gabrielle gingen an ihrer Seite und streuten Blumen aus. Erstere sah eher bedröppelt aus und klatschte die Pflanzen eher genervt auf den Boden. Dann erreichte Fleur den Altar, und es wurde still. Der Pfarrer räusperte sich. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um zwei junge Menschen auf einen neuen Lebensweg zu begleiten. Gerade in diesen Zeiten ist es von hohem Wert, dass die Liebe in all dieser Dunkelheit noch zu Tage kommt und der Bund der Ehe sich ihr trotzend entgegenstellt. Heute trauen wir William Adam Weasley und Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Zeugen der Trauung sind Jean-Pierré Delacour und Charles Phillip Weasley. So lasst uns beginnen." Gespannte Stille legte sich über den Platz, und der Pfarrer räusperte sich erneut. "So frage ich dich, William Adam Weasley: Willst du die hier anwesende Fleur Isabelle Delacour zu deiner Frau und sie lieben und ehren bis zum Ende aller Tage? So antworte mit 'Ja, ich will'." Bill schien für einen Moment seine Stimme zu suchen, welche dann fest antwortete: "Ja, ich will!" Der Pfarrer nickte. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, willst du den hier anwesenden William Adam Weasley zu deinem Mann, und ihn lieben und ehren bis zum Ende aller Tage? So antworte auch du mit 'Ja, ich will'. Fleur war etwas schneller als Bill. "Ja, ich will," antwortete sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, bevor sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Der Pfarrer nickte erneut. "Dann bitte ich euch, nun die Ringe zu tauschen." Charlie überreichte Bill eine Schatulle, in der sich die Ringe befanden. Mit zitternden Fingern legte er Fleur den Ring an, sie tat es ihm gleich. "Ich ernenne euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Bill's Lippen legten sich langsam auf die von Fleur, und sämtliche Menschen im Garten schossen von ihren Plätzen und applaudierten mit voller Kraft. Mrs Weasley weinte ganze Sturzbäche und lächelte gleichzeitig überglücklich. Das Fest konnte beginnen.

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit spielte die Band einen Walzer nach dem anderen, und der Rasen war nun eine überfüllte Tanzfläche. Harry entdeckte Ginny und Dean, die ebenfalls zu den Tanzenden gehörten. Dann entdeckte er auch Ron, und irgendwie überraschte es ihn wenig, dass er eng umschlungen mit Lavender Brown tanzte. 'Sie können es sich ja alle erlauben,' dachte er missmutig und nippte an seinem Feuerwhiskey. "Harry?" Die Stimme war hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum - und erstarrte. Hermine stand keinen Meter von ihm entfernt, ebenfalls alleine. Wenn er sie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball schön fand - dann konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr beschreiben. Ihr Haar war wie damals ganz geglättet und hoch gesteckt. Sie trug ein glitzerndes, silbernes Oberteil und einen weissen, knielangen Rock. Es war vielleicht doch eher schlicht - aber ihrere reiferen Rundungen machten das Bild perfekt, und Harry errötete. "Hi... Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Fragte er. "Hab mich im Hintergrund gehalten. Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?" Er nickte, und bot ihr spielerisch seinen Arm an, in den sie sich lächelnd einhakte.

So gelangten sie wieder an den Teich, an dem sie bereits am Vortag saßen, und das Mondlicht beleuchtete die Szene. Sie setzten sich ins Gras und schweigen für eine kurze Zeit. Schließlich fragte Harry: "Hast du Ron mit Lavender gesehen?" Und genau in dem Augenblick wandte auch Hermine den Blick zu ihm und fragte: "Hast du Ginny mit Dean gesehen?" Daraufhin sahen sie sich zwei Sekunden an - und lachten los. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, antwortete Harry zuerst. "Ja, hab ich. Aber ich weiß nicht... Ich schein drüber hinweg zu sein. Unsere Beziehung war weder lang noch intensiv... Das war gestern wohl nur ein Schock..." Hermien nickte stumm. "So ging es mir mit Ron auch.. Als ich dann Schluß gemacht hab, war ich wirklich fertig... Aber dann war ich irgendwie nur noch wütend, und jetzt..." Während sie redeten, sahen sie sich an. Nach Hermine's Erklärung folgte eine Stille, welche sich aber nicht auf den Blickkontakt auswirkte. Dann schien Hermine's Gesicht seinem plötzlich immer näher zu kommen... Oder rückte seins näher an das von Hermine? Er wusste es nicht jetzt und auch nicht später. Im nächsten Moment hatte er die Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen lagen auf ihren. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und spürte, wie sie den Griff leicht verstärkte. Der Kuss wurde mit jeder Minute intensiver, und irgendwann spürte er ihre Zunge auf seinen Lippen. Er war etwas unsicher, was er nun tun musste, ließ sich aber einfach treiben und öffnete seine Lippen leicht. Ihre Zunge schob sich langsam in sein Mundinneres und spielte an seiner. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zungenspitze um ihre kreisen. Sie streichelte jetzt mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während seine Arme sich um sie legten. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich langsam voneinander lösten und sich in die Augen sahen. Jedoch waren beide Blicke nicht glücklich, sondern überraschend traurig. "Aber es geht nicht, oder?" Fragte Hermine. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... Nicht jetzt..." Er sah eine Träne ihre Wange runterkullern. Er strich sie mit dem Finger weg. "Weißt du nicht mehr, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, Harry? Du kannst gegen Voldemort nur überstehen, wenn du ihm Liebe entgegenstellst..." Harry's Blick schlug in Verzweiflung um. "Aber wenn er dich bekommt.. Du weißt, wie es läuft..." Hermine sah ihn jetzt beinahe flehend an. "Harry, wir waren jahrelang so eng befreundet und mir ist nichts passiert..." "Liebe ist stärker als Freundschaft, das weiß sogar Voldemort. Es setzt mir sicher mehr zu, wenn er dich entführt und wir... Naja, du weißt schon." Hermine schie endlos lange zu überlegen und nickte dann. "Scheinbar geht es nicht anders... Aber lass mich bitte trotzdem bei dir bleiben... Ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren..." Harry nickte. "Einverstanden. Suchen wir seine dreckigen Horcruxe und drehen ihm den Hals um." Hermine lächelte jetzt, und Harry erwiederte es. "Gehen wir zurück?" Fragte er. Sie nickte, und sie erhoben sich. Nach wenigen Metern nahm er dann ihre Hand. Sie stellte keine Fragen, sondern ließ es geschehen. Im Garten angekommen stießen sie direkt auf Remus und Tonks, die erst auf ihre Hände schauten, dann breit grinsten und gerade was sagen wollten. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit Hermine weiter, das Grinsen fiel den beiden wieder vom Gesicht.


End file.
